Stormy Night
by Flying Inspired
Summary: A/M, S/M, K/K, and T/Y play truth or dare on a stormy night. what kind of secrets are undug? What dares are given out. (this was written in a moment of hyperness) Read if you want a good laugh. Couples: K/K, M/S, M/A!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Stormy Night 

It all started on a Stormy Night. Aoshi, Misao, and Tsubame had come  
over for dinner. Lighting Thunder  
"My, My a real storm is coming tonight" Kenshin noted while glancing at the doors.  
"Yes, Indeed maybe you guys should stay the night just incase" Kaoru offered.  
"We couldn't do that it would be such an inconvence for you" Aoshi said.  
"No, It's my pleasure please kindly stay" Kaoru said nicely.

Aoshi seeing that he could not say no agreed to stay. Misao and Tsubame already  
had decided to stay. Everyone was ready to go to sleep, but Misao had other ideas.  
"Hey, why don't we all play a game?" Misao asked the group.  
"Um, depends, what sort of game?" Sano questioned.  
"Truth or Dare" Misao said proudly. Then she went on to explain the rules and what not.  
Finally everyone had become familiar with the rules and were ready to play.

"Ok, since i chose the game, I go first. Um, Yahiko Truth or Dare?" Misao asked the young boy.  
"Dare" Yahiko said being the dare devil he is.  
Misao thought for a moment and came up with the perfect Dare, "I dare you to take Tsubame  
to the fair that is in town tomorrow"  
Yahiko and Tsubame both blushed lightly and then it was Yahiko's turn to ask someone.

"Ok, Megumi Truth or Dare?" Yahiko asked.  
Megumi knowing that Yahiko won't come up with a suitable dare said, "I pick Dare"  
"Hmmm," Yahiko thought for awhile but then Misao whispered something in his ear.  
He giggled lightly at the thought and gave Megumi her dare,  
"I dare you for 24 hours to be Sano's wife"  
Everyone exept Sano and Megumi burst into laughter.  
"HUH!" Megumi was utterly displeased.  
"Hey a dare is a dare" Misao chipped in.

"Humph, fine, Aoshi Truth or Dare?" Megumi said trying to advert the attention to Aoshi.  
"I choose not to play" Aoshi said after some time.  
"Come on, I know you have to maintain your high-mighty icicle face but just this once play!" Megumi said pleadingly.

Everyone went silent. All wondering weather Aoshi would pull through. If you would look  
on Aoshi face you could see he was struggling an internal battle with himself on weather  
to pull through and go ahead or to reject.  
"Fine I shall give out a dare/truth, but I am not playing." Aoshi said giving in.

"Hmm ok, fine. Ask away" Megumi was rather pissed, she didn't get to ask someone truth or dare.

"Let's move on, Tsubame truth ot dare?" He questioned. "Um..truth?" she answered after a while.  
Dare was not the place to go, she knew that from only watching for a little. But as  
she will find out Truth is as embarssing. "Do you think Yahiko is cute?" Sano asked, since Aoshi couldn't think  
of anything good.

Tsubame couldn't help but blush ever so lightly at the question. She mumbled a quite,  
"Hai" Kaoru decided to fool and play a little, "huh can't hear ya" "Hai" she said again.  
"Come on Tsubame you expect me to hear that?" "HAI!" Tusbame half blew the house  
down and everyone looked at her with shock. Not that she had said yes but that her voice  
was at times deadly. She blushed heavly. 'How embarssing' she thought. Yahiko was also blushing  
at the answer.

Tsuabme then questioned Kaoru hoping to keep her dignity. "Kaoru truth or dare?"  
Megumi looked at Kaoru and winked. It was a signal. "Wait, look at the time. Come on you  
two time to go to bed" She dragged Yahiko and Tsubame out despite their protests.  
She returned and said that they had been put to sleep. Bunny ears then came on Meguni's head.  
"HOHO now the REAL fun begins" Then Kaoru and Misao popped up on either sides of  
Megumi and agree. The guys by now have really worried faces on. "this can't be good"  
Sano whispered to Kenshin.

(A/n: this is realllly stupid so far. I can't believe i wrote this. Must have been in one of my hyper modes )

"Ano it's Kaoru's turn...Truth or dare?" Megumi was grining, she finally got to ask.  
Kaoru looked nervous,'I never know what she might ask if i say truth. I should be carefull,"Dare" Finally said outloud.  
After pondering to herself on what to do.

Megumi was grining like an idiot,"I dare you to sleep with Kenshin tonight, in the same bed." She then proceeded to  
burst out laughing. Kaoru on the other hand was blushing in shades of pinks and reds. (some of them not discovered  
yet) Kenshin was also blushing lightly, but not as much as Kaoru.

Wanting to get the spotlight off her she asked Sano,"Truth or Dare, Sano"  
Sano didn't seemed moved to object to a dare so he said,"Dare." Kaoru thought for a little before a wonderfull  
idea popped into her head. "I dare you for 24 hours to be Megumi's prince charming. For example wherever she  
goes, you have to carry her." Sano would have laughed at such a simple dare but didn't want to get hit on the head.

"Kenshin, truth or dare?" Sano asked. Kenshin didn't feel in the mood for a dare so he took a truth. Sano then  
told him his dare in his ear. "You have to tell your feelings to Kaoru within 24 hours." Kenshin seemed puzzled by  
this, "Is that even considered a dare?" "Hey would you like it the hard way, and have me ask infront of everyone?"  
Sano asked. Kenshin agreed before Sano could do anything else.

"Misao, truth or dare?" Kenshin asked the weasel. "Dare" Misao said. "Ok, take Aoshi somewhere tomorrow."  
Kenshin said; it was, afterall the first thing that popped into his head.  
"eh!" Misao seemed shocked but went into a dream...

Dream begins

Aoshi is walking with Misao in the streets and has his arm around her. Misao is shocked at the display of emotions,  
and Aoshi simply smiles at her and leans down to kiss her...

Dream ends

(A/n: sorry bout the dream, don't worry, when Misao takes Aoshi out, it will be much more sappy.)

Misao snaps out of her dream and says,"YES! I'll do it!" She gets sweatdrops from the people in the room.  
She merly covers up her embarssment by laughing uneasily. "Sano, truth or dare!" Misao says...

'If the weasel is doing it, what could she possibly think of?' Sano thought before finally coming to an answer,  
"dare!" Misao just snickered evilly. She huddled with the girls and told them her devious plan...Kaoru objected,  
"eh! are you sure about this?" "Oh of course now quit being a baby," Megumi told her.

Misao turned to face all the men, "Listen you can all do this, that is if you are man enough. That includes you  
Aoshi-sama" The men glanced uneasily at her, they knew that if they objected that eventually the girls would get  
them anyway. They nodded, giving in to the evil plan the girls had for them.

"All of you remove your shirts!" Misao realized that she seemed alittle demanding thus blushed lightly. The men  
only looked at Misao in shock. All of them thinking,'If they are doing this now, what will they try after?'

Hestantly, one by one, each of the guys removed their shirts/gi/coat. (An: whatever you call it) Kaoru's gaze  
went to Kenshin's chest. She saw the scars and tears threatened to spill over. Misao and Megumi had similar  
thoughts. Kaoru broke the eerie silence,  
"As a reminder we will not go any farther. Also we must say that if anyone of you tires a similar dare on us,  
we will make your 24 hours your worst nightmare." Kaoru's eyes twinkled with evil.

Kenshin gulped, 'Long night this is going to be.' Aoshi wanted to get a little revenge even if it benifited the gangster,  
"Megumi truth or dare?" "Me? truth." Together with Kenshin, Aoshi came up with an ok truth," What would your  
ideal man be?" Megumi was taken back by the question and blushed slightly, much to the pleasure of Aoshi.

Megumi told them what her ideal man would be and after that, Kenshin whispered in Sano's ear,"Looks like you have  
some work to do" Sano just nodded. Megumi questioned Kaoru again. Kaoru took a large risk and said,"Dare"

Once Megumi got that evil look in her eye, Kaoru knew that she had made the wrong choice. "Kaoru you must-wait-  
do you have a small closet or a highly inclosed area?" Kaoru puzzled by the question didn't think twice and said,  
"Yes" "Great I want you to spend 15 minutes in there with Kenshin!" Megumi was musing her intelligence.

"What?" it didn't take a professer to figure out that Kaoru didn't like the idea at all.  
"Uh-huh now go on, we'll be counting"  
Kaoru sighed and got up and dragged Kenshin to the supposed 'closet'. She opened the door and saw all the junk  
in there. Kendo sticks, brooms, and about every cleaning device imaginable. Misao simply went up to the couple  
and shoved them in, closing the door behind them. "Mou, that hurt" Kaoru said attempting to get up with out  
falling over the rurouni. "Daijibou? Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, concerned.

It was very hard to see, one small step would bring something crashing down on you. "Hai. Demo I'm sitting on  
something..." She reached and pulled out what was under her, a dusting brush. Without warning some boxes  
got loose and were heading down in Kaoru's direction. Just as she thought the boxes would hit her, she was pulled  
out of harm's way by two arms coming around her waist. She sighed in relief and looked up at the red-headed  
rurouni. "Daijibou?" he asked once more. Kaoru replied,"Hai, domo arigatou Kenshin"

Kaoru was glad that it was not that bright utherwise Kenshin might see her blushing like crazy. You see, Kenshin still  
had his arms around her. Finally it registered in Kenshin's mind his postion, he laughed uneasily and removed his  
arms. Kaoru felt cold now. Before she was in Kenshin's arms, her head resting against his bare chest. She yawned  
and said," We should really stop after this. It's late" Kenshin just nodded slightly.

They stayed quite the rest of the time. Out side the 'closet' Megumi was busy cursing, she had the right mind to  
go in there and knock their heads together. Luckly Sano was holding her back. Eventually 15 minutes passed by  
and Kenshin and Kaoru came out. Kaoru suggested it was time they all head to bed. No one really objected it was  
late, it was midnight to be exact. Sano and Megumi were the first to leave. Before they could leave Kaoru said,  
"Hey Sano, you should be carrying her right now." Sano merely mumbled something and picked up Megumi.

Kaoru just giggled and pointed them in the direction of 'their' room. After all they are husband and wife. Atleast for  
24 hours. Misao commented quickly that anyone who had a 24 hour dare/truth, better be watching their time.  
Misao glanced at Kaoru waiting to be assigned her room. Kaoru looked uneasy. "We only have one room left so  
take a right and walk down 2 doors and that's your room on the left."

Misao laughed uneasily before heading of in the direction of 'their' room with Aoshi trailing her. Kaoru smiled and  
glanced at the red-head, "Come on Kenshin." Kaoru went to her room and told Kenshin she would meet him in his  
room in a few minutes. She closed the door and changed. After she had changed she took a deep breath in and  
opened the door to Kenshin's room. She saw Kenshin half-dressed. Shock written all over her face as she closed  
the door again.

(an: she didn't see anything good you hentai/s!)

After a few minuted she opened the door again and saw Kenshin lying in his bed. She procceded to step into the bed  
and lay down. Of course she was blushing like crazy.

Aoshi and Misao's room

Once Misao and Aoshi had changed, they got into their beds and went to sleep. Misao glanced at Aoshi, who had  
his eyes closed already and said," Good night Aoshi-sama" Not expecting an answer she was shocked when  
Aoshi replied, "Good night Misao."

Sano and Megumi's room

Since Sano and Megumi were supposedly husband and wife they were also in the same bed.

" 'Night Kitsune" Sano mumbled before falling asleep. Since he was sleeping he didn't see Megumi grin and reply  
"Good night rooster"

back to Kenshin's room

Sounds of thunder, lightning, and rain hitting the roof of the dojo filled the air for the next hour. It was 1 in the  
morning and Kaoru still hadn't fallen asleep. The main reason was the storm ragging outside. The thunder boomed  
again and Kaoru winced. Her slight jerk hadn't gone unnoticed. Kaoru was facing opposite Kenshin, as she felt an  
arm close around her and bring her in. Kaoru felt warm and secure in his arms and within the next 5 minutes she  
was asleep with Kenshin's arms around her.

Aoshi and Misao's room

Misao was also not sleeping easily because of the storm. She got out of her bed and dragged it closer to Aoshi's.  
She slipped into her bed and leaned over and hooked her arm around Aoshi. With that she went to sleep easily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

um done? stupid right? this really is my first rk fic. i just forgot to put it up. Um is this really bad?  
Review please.

Chapter outline:  
chap 1: Stormy Night  
chap 2: Sano and Megumi's day  
chap 3: Aoshi and Misao's day  
chap 4: Kenshin and Kaoru's day  
chap 5: Evening confessions

do you want me to continue? or is this not worth continuing?

BTW

if you are an Aoshi and Misao fan please check out my a/m stories:

'A Drop Of Hope'- The unrequited love between Misao and Aoshi. All that's needed is A Drop Of Hope, For Aoshi to  
Love her.

'Raining Solace' - a pensive and thoughtful fic from Misao's POV about her relationship with Aoshi

if you are a Kenshin and Kaoru fan please check out my k/k story:

'Amongst The Fireflies'

NOTE: 6/1/05 it maybe a while before the chapters come up just a warning


End file.
